Jerk
by Unique Art
Summary: -Atem x Priest Seto AU- Man, I feel sorry for the poor soul that decided to cross paths with this irritated chasier. And that’s just what that customer did.


**I just wrote this…well, a few minutes ago. What can I say? I've been busy. So, this is scandalshipping. AU, again. Interesting, no? Well, I don't have much time, so this is all the note you're getting today. I'm pretty tired.**

**Enjoy this random ficlet!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nada, obvi.**

**-**

The brunette sighed heavily, and leaned against the cash register. Dark circles were evident under his eyes. The young man was obviously exhausted if nothing else. But, I suppose he had every right to be, considering it was two o' clock on a Monday night. Plus, he had school in the morning. College didn't pay for itself you know.

(Neither did his apartment. Or his car.)

The only other worker this late was Mana, and she was stocking shelves. Okay, she was sleeping, like any other high school girl would be. But the other teen didn't mind much.

He rather enjoyed the quiet. God knows he didn't get enough of that, what with his loud roommate. Oh no, not with Bakura. He was up at all hours listening to music or causing problems. The blue-eyed man did not need that.

Hardly anybody came through there at night, save the random truck driver. The student preferred it that way.

School had been rather long that day, and his mind was nearly spent. Then add a few hours of solid homework. The man was not nearly patient on a good day, mind you, and could be rather harsh. Mana had known to steer clear of him that night and went to hang out in the storage room. (Smart girl.)

Man, I feel sorry for the poor soul that decided to cross paths with this irritated cashier.

And that's just what that customer did.

"Hello there." The brunette's head snapped up, and he realized he had dozed off. He quickly straightened himself and looked at the other teen with an indifferent expression.

Automatically, he drawled, "How are you today?" He eyed the lone object in the other's hand.

The customer raised an eyebrow. "Do you really care?" His voiced flowed over the words easily, as if it came effortlessly. Crimson eyes twinkled mischievously.

Unamused, the teen answered, "No. Just let me ring that up."

"You're a very bad sales person." The teen chuckled. The blue-eyed man noticed that he had wildly colored hair and was dressed in tight black clothes.

_Freak._

"Look, I really don't care. If you think you're witty or smooth, you're sadly mistaken." His tone was similar to ice.

Without missing a beat, the customer asked, "What's you're name?"

He was answered with a solid gaze.

"Jeez. You need to lighten up," came his calm voice. He leaned casually against the counter with a loose smirk on his lips. "My name's Atem."

"Wonderful. Just give me the freaking thing and leave."

Another chuckle rose in his throat. "You are so easy to anger. I find it rather amusing, actually." The tan-skinned man looked the other right in the eye. "Don't you think?"

By now, the cashier was seething. Who did this guy think he was?! He was exhausted and had school in the morning. There was no way he would let some leather-clad punk get the better of him. "Look. I'm not interested in this childish game. If you won't check out like a normal person, _Atem, _I will happily help you along." His gaze could send grown men to their knees.

And yet the customer didn't even bat an eye.

"Was that a…threat?" he inquired mockingly. "Were you threatening me?"

Stonily, the brunette replied, "Yes."

"Well, I fear for my safety!" Cue irritating smirk. "I guess I should just give in, hm?" Cue irritating handing over of the object.

The cashier took the thing with a huff. _Romeo and Juliet? _He thought warily.

"Yeah. What can I say? I like Shakespeare." Cue irritating…wink?!

Snorting, the man said, "Whatever. That'll be five twenty." He was handed the exact amount in one fluid motion. He shoved the book back into Atem's hands.

"Have a good night, Seto." With that he walked away with a confident little stride.

After a few moments, the man growled and looked down at his nametag. "Jerk," he mumbled. It would've been much more convincing if he wasn't grinning so wide.

**-**

**I'm too tired to care. Sorry. Review for my birthday tomorrow? Hahaha…**

**- Unique Art**


End file.
